We Belong Together
by BlueAngel07
Summary: Bella has been able to see ghost since she was a child. What happen when one of them tells her to move to Forks? What is her reason? BellaxEdward
1. Heading to Forks

AN: Bella has been able to see ghost since she was a child. What happen when one of them tells her to move to Forks? What is her reason? Wait and Read….lol…

Chapter One 'Heading to Forks'

Bella Swan had walked out of her high school in Phoenix, Arizona about to head home. She rounded the corner of the school and saw a group of guys. She rolled her eyes knowing that they would probably start something with her. "Hey baby," one of the guys replied but she kept walking.

"HEY!!" The guy replied catching up to her and she turned around.

"What do you want Aaron?" Bella asked turning around.

"She knows my name," Aaron said turning around to have all the guys laugh. "You got the hots for me baby," he said touching her face and she slapped his hand away.

"Please," Bella said looking down at him and started walking away.

"Hey bitch!" Aaron said grabbing her arm only to be flown back. The guys went running and she turned around to see an older woman in a pearl white dress.

"Thanks Barbra," Bella said causing the woman to smile. "What's up?" She asked.

"I have message," Barbra said. "You need to go back to Forks," she said.

"What?" Bella asked. "No me and my dad don't get along," she said firmly. "I mean he basically abandoned me when I was little by not coming around," she said with anger in her eyes.

"Look this isn't about your father," Barbra said causing her to cross her arms.

"What is this about then?" Bella asked firmly.

"You'll find out," Barbra said softly. "But it's your destiny," she said before disappearing.

"That really gets old," Bella said before walking back home. She went into her room knowing her mom and her mom's new husband wouldn't be home till late.

Bella grabbed a photo album that she had of her old life in Forks. A life which lasted about a year and a half until her mother took off. She saw a picture of her dad holding her and then slammed it shut. She couldn't believe she was doing this but when a spirit asked she listened.

A few weeks later Alice Cullen was getting ready for school when something hit her. It was a vision of a beautiful girl with porcelain skin, silky brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The name Bella Swan was inscribed on a notepad in front of her. Jasper came over to her and she opened her eyes.

"What is the matter?" Jasper Cullen asked wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I saw girl," Alice said looking at him. "Bella Swan," she said.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked causing her to shrug her shoulders.

"Hey," Emmett Cullen said coming into the room with Rosalie Cullen his wife at his side. "Edward is waiting for us man," he said before heading out of the room.

"Come on," Jasper said taking her hand in his and heading out of the room. They all got into the car quickly to head back to school.

"It's about time," Edward Cullen replied before speeding away. Carlisle and Esme Cullen smiled at their children well adopted children before going back inside to start their day.

Bella woke up the next morning in her new room at her dad's house in Forks. She hated to have her mom heartbroken but there was a reason she was sent here. She got out of bed, showered, dressed, and got ready for school. "Are you sure you don't want to a ride?" Charlie asked.

"No I am fine," Bella said picking up her keys to her red Pontiac. "See you at dinner," she said heading out of the room and he sighed deeply.

Bella pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath before heading inside. Her first class was drama and she walked into the auditorium. "Oh," the teacher replied. "You must be Bella Swan," she said.

"I must," Bella said handing her the slip and Alice hit Jasper in the arm.

"That is her," Alice said looking back at the other Cullen's. "The girl from my vision," she said. "Oh my…..wow," she said looking at the oar that surrounded her body.

"What?" Rosalie asked causing her to smile.

"She has the most beautiful light around her," Alice said firmly. "Unlike anything I have ever seen and especially not on a human," she said firmly.

"You think she is not human?" Emmett asked causing her to shrug her shoulders.

"I am Ms. Shubert," Ms. Shubert replied. "We are just introducing ourselves now," she said. "Would you like to go?" She asked causing her to go up in front of them.

"As you know I am Bella Swan," Bella said. "Chief's daughter," she replied. "I lived here from the time I was born until about a year old and then moved to Phoenix and here I am again," she said.

"Anyone have any questions for the Chief's daughter?" Ms. Shubert asked causing one of the guys in the audience to raise his hand. "Yes Curtis," he said.

"Can me and you make use of his handcuffs?" Curtis asked causing the guys to laugh.

"Sorry," Bella said. "I don't fool around with the guys that have a package smaller than my pinky," she said causing everyone to 'ooo' and laugh at him.

"Okay," Ms. Shubert said. "That is enough you may take a seat," she said firmly. "Cullen's would you like to come up here?" She asked causing all of them to shake their head.

"She's spunky," Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"She's trouble," Edward said glaring over at her and Alice looked back at him.

"Don't get mad because you can't read her," Alice said firmly. "Maybe she's just closed off right now or something," she said crossing her arms.

Bella sat in the corner of the cafeteria at lunch when a blonde came over to her. "Hi I am Jessica," she said extending her hand and Bella took her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said with a smile.

"You want to come sit with us?" Jessica asked causing her to sigh. 'She might as well makes some friends while she's here,' she thought to herself.

"Sure," Bella said standing up walking past the Cullen table to sit with her group of friends. Edward continued to watch her from his table.

"What did you stab Edward Cullen or something?" Mike asked leaning over to her.

"Who?" Bella asked causing him to point over at him. "Oh," she said. "Didn't he have class with us first period," she said causing him to nod.

"Whatever you did to piss him off?" Mike asked. "Tell me so I don't do it," he said causing her to laugh and then turned away from him.

"Who are they anyway?" Bella asked softly.

"They are all adopted kids of the Carlisle and Esme Cullen," Mike said. "Big doctors in our family but those four date one other," he said. "Rosalie and Emmett," he said pointing. "And Jasper and Alice," he said motioning to the others. "Edward is solo," he said causing her to nod.

"Well maybe he'll warm up to me later," Bella said but that was a big fat no because in Biology he glared at her the exact same way as he did in the lunch room.

What the heck did she do to him? That day she went out to her car and saw a man near the trees. He looked like he had been torn to shreds. She got into her car and then headed back home.


	2. I Am Really Confused

Chapter Two 'I Am Really Confused'

Bella walked into the school that day early with the hallways relatively empty. Alice Cullen was in the hall getting some books out of a locker. Most likely hers and some guys came around the corner. They looked like your typical punk jerks with Curtis leading the pack. "Opps," Curtis said dropping her book.

"Hey," Alice said looking down at her books and they kicked them. Bella shook her head going over to help her out.

"Back off," Bella said pushing them away from her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Curtis asked causing her to step in his face.

"You want to find out," Bella said causing him to roll his eyes.

"Lets get out of here guys," Curtis said leading them down the hall.

"Thanks," Alice said going to pick up her books with Bella's help.

"Guys are jerks," Bella said standing up and handing her the ones she picked up. "And no problem," she said before walking back down the hall.

"Wait," Alice said walking over to her. "Why don't you walk with me too class?" She asked. "We could sit together in first period," she said causing Bella to smile. "I am Alice," she said extending her hand.

"Bella," Bella said shaking her head causing Alice to get a small flash. She was talking with some man that looked like he had been mald by a wild animal. "Thanks for the offer but I am going to skip that class today but even if I did I don't think your brother likes me," she said walking away.

"You mean Edward," Alice said following after her.

"Yeah," Bella said softly. "Did I offend him or something?" She asked.

"No he's just weird," Alice said causing her to nod.

"Well see you around," Bella said before walking towards the library. She had to find out about this ghost that was following her around.

Bella had gotten through most of the day with only a few sightings of the man. During biology she sat down at the same spot she did the first day. Edward came walking into the room and sat down right next to her. "Hey," he said causing her to face him.

"Are you talking to me?" Bella asked causing him to smirk.

"I don't see anyone else next to me," Edward said causing her to turn and face him.

"Look I know your sister probably talk to you," Bella began. "But that doesn't mean you have to change your feelings about me and start being nice," she said turning back to the class.

"Look I was very rude," Edward said. "I was having a bad day and I was directing it at you," he said softly.

"Why exactly?" Bella asked. "Is it because I am the new kid?" She asked in a low voice.

"You could say that," Edward said firmly. "Why weren't you at first period?" He asked.

"I don't know didn't feel like it," Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Look," Edward said leaning closer to her. "Thanks for sticking up for my sister," he said.

"Anytime," Bella said. "Your sister's nice and those guys were asses," she said causing him to laugh and she arched her eyebrow. "What is so funny?" She asked.

"You just don't look like the cussing type," Edward said in a low voice. "Its cute," he said causing her to nod her head and then laugh at him. The teacher walked into the room and they went to their lesson.

Bella walked out of the school with her headphones in her ear walking to her car. She set her bag down on her car and went looking for her keys. Edward was intensely looked over at her and it like she could feel it because she turned around. She smiled over at him before turning back to her bag. The screech of the van tires didn't even register because of the loud music consuming her ears. She turned around seeing the van coming straight at her. Before she could scream the van was stopped. She looked up to see that Edward was standing between her and van with his hand in the dent.

'Did he make that dent?' Bella thought. 'How is that possible?' She finished. Edward moved away from her and then jumped over the car. The students came rushing over to her and the guy in the van.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked causing me to nod. "Come on we need to take you to the doctor," she said trying to help me to stand up.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "I am fine really," she said standing up. Bella got into her car and drove out of the school. Edward watching her from the tree in the distance.

'I just screwed my whole family,' Edward thought to himself.

Bella woke up that night with that same mald man by her bed. "What happened to you?" Bella asked causing him to disappear and she got out of her bed.

The man was on the sidewalk and heading into the woods. Bella quickly got dressed that night and followed after him with her dad's flash light. She looked around a little bit and knew she was deep within the woods. She heard a growl and ducked between some bushes. It was Edward. The guy that saved her life today. He was watching a deer and then at light speed he attacked. Eating it. She fell backwards and he flashed his eyes over to her.

"Oh shit," Bella said before running into the woods.

Edward jumped down from the trees in front of her and grabbed her by the arm. "Please….please don't kill me," she said with tears in her eyes and he threw her over his shoulders.

Edward walked into the house with her kicking and screaming. The others ran down the stairs hearing the commotion. "Edward," Carlisle said in shock and he saw the blood on his son's face.

"What the hell are you people?" Bella asked after being thrown down on the couch.

"Look Bella calm down," Alice said coming over to her.

"Calm down!" Bella yelled. "Calm down!" She yelled again. "You brother just kidnapped me and he was eating a-," she said. "He was eating bambi," she said causing Rosalie to snicker.

"Rosalie," Jasper said glaring over at her. "Look we are not bad people," he said.

"Because we aren't people," Emmett said causing the ghost to appear again.

"Help me," the man said looking into her eyes.

"I am kind of stuck at the moment," Bella said causing them to look behind them. There was nothing there it was just air.

"Who are you talking too?" Alice asked turning back to her.

"His name is Max Tebble," Bella said looking over at him. "He's hurt," she said. "Needs my help," she said standing up and going over to the kitchen. "Where are you?" She asked causing him to disappear.

"Wait," Carlisle said. "Max Tebble the hunter that went missing," he said softly.

"He's dead," Bella said. "He was killed by a bear," she said. "He wants someone to find him I guess but I need to leave this house so I can follow him," she said causing them to exchange looks.

"You can't be serious?" Rosalie asked.

"I am dead serious," Bella said. "Oh sorry Max bad choice of words," she said. "Please," she said looking over at them and Esme came over to her.

"Go," Esme said with a soft tone and Bella smiled over at her. She took one last look at Edward before running out into the woods.

"We got to go to make sure she is safe," Alice said looking over at Jasper.

"Not you Edward," Carlisle said as he tried to leave with the others. "We have to talk," he said firmly.

"Yes sir," Edward said with his head down. Bella had to call her dad to tell him about the stuff body she found and a story on why she was out here. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie went back home.

Bella was now more confused then ever by the Cullen's but especially by Edward. I mean he glares at her, saves at her, the kidnaps her because she saw him eating his bambi. Plus the fact that they knew her secret and didn't mention it to anybody. 'I am really confused,' she thought to herself.


	3. Understanding

Chapter Three 'Understanding'

Bella had went to the funeral of Max Tebble along with most of the town. She hung back though so the family could have their space. She watched the wife and kids grieve over the coffin. The Cullen kids with the exception of Edward had walked over to her and remained silent.

"How did you find him?" Alice asked looking over at the group of people.

"He led me to his body," Bella said with a smile on her face. "That's the reason I was out in the woods last night he was leading me," she said when she turned to her side seeing him.

"Thank you," Max's spirit said causing her to smile.

"Anytime," Bella said watching Max smile off in the distances.

"What is that?" Max's spirit asked with a huge relaxing feeling.

"It's the light," Bella said. "You can rest now," she said causing him to nod and he walked away. "See ya around Max," she said before heading away from the crowd.

"Look we need you to come over to our house later," Alice said. "About noon," she said. "My mom is making some brownies," she said causing Bella to laugh.

"Do you guys even eat food?" Bella asked. "Or is bambi more of an Edward thing?" She asked firmly.

"Look just come over please," Alice said with a pleading look and she sighed.

"Okay," Bella said. "We need to talk anyway," she said in a firm voice. They watched her walk away from them and then headed back home.

Bella drove her car up in front of the Cullen's house that night taking a deep breath. Not many people know about her ability and some that do think she is a loon. "Come on in Bella," Carlisle said politely.

"Thanks," Bella said coming into the house and he took her jacket for her. "So," she said. "Can you give me any answers?" She asked. "I mean seeing Edward take down that deer," she said.

"We are vampires," Esme said out loud.

"Wow," Bella said nodding her head. "I think I need to sit down," she said.

"Here," Jasper said coming over to her. "You are not scared," he said in confusion.

"No," Bella said. "I mean I knew you were out there," she said firmly. "I just thought that they were lying," she said looking up at the sky.

"Told you so," Barbra said showing up in her pearly white dress.

"Shut up Barbra," Bella said causing them to look around and she disappeared.

"So you talk to spirits," Esme said causing her to nod her head slowly.

"Yeah," Bella said in a low voice. "I have been able too since I was five," she said. "Not many people know and I would like to keep it that way," she said in a firm voice.

"Keep our secret," Carlisle said. "We'll keep yours," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Deal," Bella said extending her hand to shake it and she shivered. "Are you always cold?" She asked.

"Our skin in," Carlisle said. "But we don't feel it," he said causing her to nod.

"Um," Bella said. "Where is Edward?" She asked. "I would like to thank him," she said firmly. "I know now that he was the one that saved me from being crushed," she said softly.

"He's upstairs," Esme said causing me to nod my head and then I headed up the stairs. Edward was sitting at his piano playing some toons.

"Beautiful," Bella said causing him to stop but he never looked at her. "Look I just wanted to say thanks for saving me," she said but still no response. "Well I guess I will see you at school," she said starting to walk out of the room.

"Your welcome," Edward said before going back to play the music. Bella smiled before heading out of the room and then out of the house.

Bella walked into the house that night and had dinner with her dad. She went up stairs to take a shower and did some of her homework. She knew she needed to get some sleep after having all of Max's horrid nightmares.

Bella turned off her light and crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes falling off into a deep sleep not knowing that someone was watching her sleep. Edward listen to the sound of her breathing and watch as she tossed in her sleep. She was an angle.


	4. Wow!

Chapter Four 'Wow'

Bella had walked into the school that next morning having got a full nights rest. She loved helping these spirits but their nightmares kept her up at night. Rosalie and Alice came over to her at the locker. Bella closed her locker to see them standing their. "Hey," Bella said softly.

"Hey," Rosalie said not really wanting to be there at that moment.

"How are you doing?" Alice asked causing her to smile.

"If you are asking have I kept my end of the deal then yeah," Bella said placing her bag over the shoulder.

"No," Alice said. "I just saw the bags around your eyes yesterday," she said.

"When I am helping a spirit," Bella began. "I get everything including the night they died," she said softly. "No matter how brutal," she said. "But I take their place in the dreams," she said.

"Wow," Rosalie said. "That must suck," she said feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah," Bella said nodding her head. "But you get use to it," she said just as Jessica and Angela walked over to her. "Hey guys," she said with a smile.

"Pick one," Jessica said holding up a black hat. 'It's for my Halloween party this weekend," she said with an enthusiastic look on her face.

"Okay," Bella said picking it out of the hat. "You know you guys should come," she said looking over at the two of them. "I mean if we are going to be all buddy buddy now," she said with a smirk.

"What did you get?" Angela asked causing Bella to look.

"Oh man," Bella said laughing. "A hooker," she said.

"I think you'd make a good one," Jessica said causing her to look in shock.

"I'm going to try not to take that offensively," Bella said causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that," Jessica said feeling horrible.

"Its fine," Bella said gripping her shoulder. "So are you going to come?" She asked looking over at them and they exchanged looks.

"Why not?" Alice asked herself picking something out of that hat. "Bumble bee," she said arching her eyebrow. "Well come on Rosalie," she said nudging her.

"Carlisle and Esme aren't going to like this," Rosalie said pulling out her paper. "Cop," she said nodding her head. "I would make a hot cop," she said with a smirk on her face.

"See you there," Jessica said before walking away.

"So," Alice said. "Do you want to go together?" She asked feeling very optimistic.

"Sure," Bella said softly. "We'll make bigger plans tomorrow," she said. "Later," she said heading down the hallway.

"This is going to be so much fun," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh please," Alice said nudging her. "You are going to have a great time," she said. "And of course so will Edward," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked but then got a shocked look. "You had a vision," she said. "But what does the party have to do with anything?" She asked confused.

"You'll see," Alice said firmly. "But we can't tell the boys yet," she said firmly.

"You got it," Rosalie said. "I never mess with your visions," she said following her to find the guys.

Bella had gotten ready early that night of the party and was thankful Charlie was out. She didn't want to have to explain her bootylicious outfit. Bella was wearing a pair of black leather hooker heals that would stop at the middle of her thigh. She wore a pair of short black shorts, black halter top, and black leather jacket to keep her warm. She had pulled into the Cullen's driveway that night. She looked at the curls in her hair, fixed up her make up, and put on big gold loop earrings. She got out of the car and then headed for the door. "I can't believe you guys are going," Jasper said heading to open the door.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile.

"Wow," Jasper said looking down at her. "Uh," he said. "Come in," he said causing her to smile.

"Hey Bel-" Emmett stopped looking at her outfit. "You look good," he said knowing that if jaws could drop to the floor his would be there.

"Thanks," Bella said arching her eyebrow. "Where are the girls?" She asked.

"I am here," Alice said coming out of the room. "Oh my god," she said looking at her outfit. "Perfect I think Edward should see it," she said causing her to look confused.

"Okay," Bella said nodding her head.

"EDWARD!!" Alice yelled out.

"What?" Edward said coming down the stairs and locked eyes with her. "Bella," he said trying to act cool even though all he wanted to do at that moment was take her in her arms.

"Edward," Bella said mockingly. "Where is Rosalie?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know," Alice said going up to her look for her.

"Where did you get the costume?" Jasper asked coming over to her.

"My closet," Bella said. "Being in the city makes you a big partier," she said causing them to nod.

"You know," Alice said coming out with Roaslie.

"You look good Roaslie," Bella said looking at her outfit.

"Same to you," Roaslie said looking over at her. "Guys will be all over you," she said firmly.

"That's the same thing I was going to say," Alice said with a slight smile.

Edward looked over at Emmett. 'Say we should go,' he said through his mind.

'What?' Emmett said back to him.

'Say we should go,' Edward said glaring over at him.

"Um," Emmett said. "I want to go now," he said. "You know got to protect my woman come on guys," he said looking over at them.

"Fine," Edward said trying to play it off. "Let me just get ready," he said heading up the stairs.

"Be back baby," Jasper said kissing Alice's cheek.

"Okay," Bella said shaking her head.

"Guess we are taking the SUV," Roaslie said running to grab the keys. They had just gotten to the party that night and Edward helped Bella out of the car.

"How do you walk in those?" Edward asked causing her to laugh.

"I am use to them," Bella said softly. "That is the reason I am so clumsy in my regular shoes," she said letting go of his hand and then headed inside the door.

"Thanks for coming," Jessica said hugging her.

"No problem," Bella said. "Now just lead me over to the drinks," she said causing her to laugh.

"Over there," Jessica said causing her to move through the crowd.

Edward came over to her as she downed the shot and she took a deep breath. "You might want to slow down," he said causing her to look up.

"I am big girl," Bella said causing him to nod his head.

"Hey baby," Curtis said causing Edward to tense up.

"What do you want?" Bella asked crossing her arms.

"Dance with me," Curtis said holding out his hand.

"No," Bella said. "I don't dance with loser," she said.

"But you'll talk with freaks," Curtis said glaring at Edward causing him to step forward. Bella grabbed his arm not wanting to start a fight.

"No I'll dance with them though," Bella said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. She wrapped his arms around her and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't like him," Edward said causing her to smile.

"No one does," Bella said slightly laughing. "You are a good dancer," she said as he turned her.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Edward asked holding her close.

"I don't know," Bella said running her hand through his hair.

Edward took her hands away from his face and pushed her back a little. "You should be," he said before heading out of the party.

"What happened?" Alice asked causing her to sigh.

"I don't know," Bella said. "I guess your brother really doesn't like me," she said kind of disappointed and then headed into the crowd.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and then back at the guys. It was true that she was human and their life was dangerous but there was something different about Edward when she came into town. It was like he had hope inside of him.


	5. Protective

Chapter Five 'Protective'

Bella hadn't seen Edward all that next week as well as the other Cullen's. She figured it was beacause the sun had been out a lot more. Bella came into the school that day and it had snowed all night. The girls came over to her. "Hey," Jessica said with a smile.

"Hey," Bella said looking up at them.

"Are you going to the spring dance?" Angela asked sitting down next to her.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "Dances aren't really my thing," she said firmly.

"Oh come on," Jessica said causing her to shake her head. "At least come to Port Angles with us and help us pick out our dresses we could go see a movie first," she said softly.

"Okay," Bella said slightly laughing. "Who is driving?" She asked.

"We'll come pick you up at five," Angela said causing her to nod.

"Class time for your musical preformances," Ms. Shubert said causing them to sigh. "Bella my dear you are first," she said causing her to stand up and head over to the stage.

The Cullen's had snuck into class that day putting their names on the sign in sheat. "Thank God," Alice said sittin down. "We missed these stupid musical preformance," she said.

"You only say that because you can't hold a note," Rosalie said causing her to glare. "But that means we have to take her stupid test," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said softly. "Your girl is up," he said causing him to look up.

"QUIET!!!" Ms. Shubert yelled as the music began to play.

There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know will melt away

And then a hero comes along

Edward watched her the entire time as she sang like an angel. It was like she was singing just for him. It was like she was telling him that he shouldn't be ashamed of himself. Bella and the girls were going to head to the last dress shop for Jessica. "Guys I am going to the car to get my jacket," Bella said.

"Okay," Jessica said. "We'll be at the shop," she said tossing her the keys.

Bella had gone down the parking lot with her jacket around her and she noticed some guys following close to her. She tired to walk faster but then suddenly came around her. "Hey baby wait," one of the guys said.

Then out of no where a silver volvo pulled in front of them. Edward had gotten out of the car causing her heart to race. "Get in the car," he said heading to the guys flashing his eyes.

Bella had already gotten in the car watching the guys run away and he got back inside. "Did they hurt you?" Edward asked touching her face.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "How did you know I would be here?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Alice she has vision," Edward said causing her to nod.

"We got to get back to the girls," Bella said in a firm voice. "I have to give her this key," she said feeling a bit shaken up.

"Hey," Edward said grabbing the back of her neck.

"They were going to," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"I know," Edward said wiping her tears with his cold hand. "Come on," he said starting the car.

Bella got out of the car when he stopped in front of the girls. "Hey," Jessica said. "What happened to you?" She asked causing her to look back at him.

"Edward just showed up and we lost track of time talking," Bella said with a slight smile. "I am going to ride back with him," she said causing them to nod. "See you at school," she said.

"Yeah," Jessica said looking back at Edward and they headed to the car.

"Let me take you to dinner," Edward said causing her to smile.

"How about ice cream?" Bella asked. "And a talk," she said.

"Whatever you want," Edward said heading over to the ice cream stand.

"So," Bella said taking a lick of her ice cream. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen," Edward said causing her to give him a look. "But I have been seventeen for a hundred and nineteen years almost," he said causing her to nod.

"Why did you get turned and who did it?" Bella asked causing him to sigh.

"I got sick with the Spanish Flu and Calrisle changed me," Edward said causing her to nod. "Okay now it is my turned," he said causing her to nod.

"That is only fair," Bella said nodding her head.

"When was the first time you saw a spirit?" Edward asked causing her to sigh.

"I was five it was my grandma," Bella said. "She said mom was getting in a bad way and I had to stop her," she said. "So I did," she said.

"Is there a heaven?" Edward asked looking over at her.

"I don't know," Bella said shaking her head. "Um I know there is a good place weather its heaven or not that is something I can't answer," she said shrugging her shoulder.

"Okay," Edward said nodding his head.

"Why did you come here?" Bella asked. "Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Would you have rather of me let you die?" Edward asked arching her eyebrow.

"Edward," Bella said causing him to stop and look down into her eyes.

"I feel very," Edward said taking her hand. "Very protective of you," he said causing her to look into his eyes and run her hand along his face.

Bella stopped when she heard her cell phone ring and she picked up the phone. "It's my mom," she said walking away from him for a minute. Edward sighed to himself knowing that he shouldn't be doing this.


	6. Make Up Your Mind

Chapter Six 'Make Up Your Mind'

Edward had been avoiding Bella for the last week and he could tell it was pissing her off. It had to be this way she wasn't safe around him. He could kill her. That day in Biology she didn't even look at him and it made him hurt inside. "How have you been?" Edward asked causing her to glare at him.

"Oh so your talking to me now," Bella said in a firm voice. "I don't get you," she said. "First you hate me, then you save me, then you kidnap me, then you save me again, and now you are back to hating me you know your mood swings are giving me whiplash," she said turning back.

"Look its more compliacted than that," Edward said moving closer to her.

"Right I am sure," Bella said rolling her eyes and he grabbed her arm.

"Listen little girl this isn't a game," Edward said causing her to snatch her arm away.

"You know what," Bella said standing up grabbing her bag. "When you decide to stop being a dick come find me," she said heading out of the classroom.

Edward looked down at the floor and ran his hand across his face. The teacher came in the class to begin his lesson but Edward had already left the room. He needed some space to think. Bella came walking out of the school a little late and most of everyone had gone away. She got into the car and went to start it but it wouldn't. She hit her head against the steering wheel lightly and then got out of the car. She went to lift the hood and a part was place in front of her. "I took it out," Edward said softly.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"So you wouldn't leave when I came over," Edward said. "So I could apologize," he said. "For being as you so bluntly put it a 'dick'," he said slightly smile. "No one has ever called me that," he said.

"Glad I could be your first," Bella said harshly.

"Look I want to be your friend," Edward said. "But its not safe," he said.

"What does that even me?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"It means that I could hurt you or people we associate with at times could hurt you," Edward said causing her to laugh slightly. "What is so funny?" He asked.

"Trust me I have been around a lot more scary guys than you," Bella said. "And you haven't hurt me yet I say that is a plus for me," she said thinking about her past experience with men.

"But I could still hurt you," Edward said causing her to step forward.

"Could or will?" Bella asked. "Because if its could that just means you are a coward," she said causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"I am not a coward," Edward said sternly.

"Could have fooled me," Bella said looking away from him.

At lighting speed he put the part back in the car, shut the hood, and grabbed her arm. "You are coming with me," Edward said causing her to arch her eyebrow. "We'll come back for you car," he said before he dragged her to his car and set her in the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked causing him to speed out of the parking lot. They pulled up in front of the woods just outside his house and he went over to her side. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Letting you see my world," Edward said taking her onto his back and flying away. He stopped at the bottom of a tree and looked back at her. "Hold on spider monkey," he said crawling up a tree.

"Wow," Bella said looking out into the thick woods. "That was amazing," she said.

"Welcome to my world," Edward said. "Of course this only a glimpse of it," he said looking down at her and taking in the scent of her hair.

"What is the other part?" Bella asked still looking mesmorized and he grabbed her onto his back.

"That is for another time," Edward said taking her down the tree and into the meadow. They laid down on the grass and he looked over at her. "What did you mean at the school?" He asked.

"About what?" Bella asked looking over at her.

"About knowing a lot more scary men than me," Edward said causing her to sit up. "You can tell me you if you want but you don't have too," he said causing her to sigh.

"Um," Bella said biting her lip. "Certain men in my mom's life weren't so nice to me," she said looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked causing her to take a deep breath.

"Lets just say that I am damaged," Bella said not wanting to tell him just yet. Edward touched the side of her face and brushed away her tear. "Your skin feels so nice," she said closing her eyes.

"You smell so beautiful," Edward said running his nose along her neck.

"Just make up your mind already," Bella said pleading with him and his lips gently touched hers. They lowered down onto the grass and made out gently.

Edward pulled away for a minute so that way she could breath. "I have never met anyone so incredible in my life," he said stroking her cheek.

"I never felt so safe with someone in my life," Bella said holding onto his hand. "Take me flying again," she said causing him to smile at her and help her off the ground.

Edward took her flying through the woods and found his way back to his home. They came through the door laughing with one another and Alice smiled at them.

"What have you guys been up to?" Carlisle asked with a smile on his face.

"Taking her around the woods," Edward said wrapping his arm around her. Then her cell phone started to ring and she rolled her eyes. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Her mother," Alice said causing her to nod.

"Hey mom," Bella said walking away from them. "No I haven't," she said. "Mom!" She said running her hands across her face and they just snickered.

"Man if I had a mom like that I would sure kill myself," Rosalie said looking over at her. "She is so over bearing," she said with a look of disgust on her face.

Bella walked over back to them placing her cell phone back into her pocket. "So how is your mother?" Esme asked causing her to groan.

"Driving me insane yet again," Bella said becoming silent and biting her lower lip.

"What is that matter dear?" Esme asked causing her to sigh.

"Its my birthday next week and she is coming up here," Bella said sitting down on the couch. "And I don't want her too," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Esme asked coming over to her.

"Honestly," Bella said causing her to nod. "Because I hate her," she said causing Alice to get a slight glimpse of a memory before she closed herself off.

Alice had the look of horror on her face and then came over to her quickly. "I am so sorry," she said stroking my face and Bella sent her a look. "I won't," she said causing her to nod.

"Won't what?" Roaslie asked arching her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Alice said moving away from her.

"I should get home," Bella said standing up. "Charlie is going to be hungry soon," she said. "Take me back to the school please," she said causign him to nod.

Edward took her back to the school and she turned to face him. "Have you made up your mind?" Bella asked. "Are we friends?" She asked.

"No we are not friends," Edward said causing her to look down and he lifted her chin. "You are my love and I am yours," he said before pulling her into a deep gently kiss.

"I should go," Bella said causing them both to smile.

"I'll see you later," Edward said heading back to his car and she got into her car. That night as Bella went to sleep he watched her from the end of the bed.


	7. I Hate You

Chapter Seven 'I Hate You!'

Bella had woke up a week later and didn't exactly wanted to get out of bed. Today was her birthday and it was the day that her mother was coming. Bella came down the stairs to see Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and her dad watching a came he had taped. "Hello," she said.

"Oh hey Bella," Charlie said. "Happy birthday sweetie!" He said coming over to her and kissing her on the forehead lightly. "I made your favorite," he said. "Or bought it," he said causing her to laugh.

"Present?" Bella asked with a smile causing the Cullen boys to snicker.

"Of course," Charlie said pulling it out from under the sink. "I know you've been wanting some like this for a while," he said firmly. "Even since your boy to you to the first US/British museum," he said.

"Oh my god," Bella said jumping into her dad's arms. "Thank you so much," she said looking down at two tickets to England. "Are you coming?" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"No I am," Edward said walking over to her. "Your father just talks to me this morning," he said. "We are going over Christmas break," he said causing her to nod.

"You don't have to if you don't want too," Bella said jokingly. "I know I can be a pain," she said causing him to wave his finger at her.

"Don't even start with that Bella Swan," Edward said. "And happy seventeenth," he said kissing her cheek lightly. "You ready to go pick up your mother?" He asked softly.

"Oh no," Bella said shaking her head. "You can't come with me," she said going around the couch picking up her snow shoes.

"Hey," Emmett said trying to see the television.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"Because she is like a tick," Bella said firmly. "She will suck all of the information and manhood out of you until there is nothing left," she said.

"Did you just call your mother a tick?" Jasper asked slightly laughing.

"I am serious," Bella said sternly and he came over to her.

"Everything will be fine," Edward said looking at her. "She'll love me," he said.

"Bella your mother has got to meet him sooner or later," Charlie said causing her to sigh.

"Don't talk don't give her no ammunition," Bella said causing him to nod his head. "I am serious," she said sitting down to put on her shoes and they headed out the door.

Bella and Edward stood at the gate of the airport waiting for her to arrive. "My Baby!" Renee said running over to her and hugging her close. "How are you?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Fine mom," Bella said firmly. "Mom this is my boyfriend Edward," he said. "Edward this is my mother Renee," she said looking at each other their faces.

"It's nice to meet you," Edward said extending his hand but her mother didn't take it.

"I am sure it is," Renee said walking past them and she sighed.

"Told you," Bella said causing him to grip her hand lightly.

"It'll be fine she is just being protective," Edward said causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever," Bella said heading after her as they got to her car.

They got back to the Charlie's house and had some lunch before heading to the Cullen's. They wanted to meet her because she is such a big part of Bella's life. "Nice to meet you," Esme said with a smile.

"Same here," Renee said. "Your son is very fond of my daughter," she said sitting down. "And I think that is a problem," she said causing them to arch her eyebrow.

"For whom?" Carlisle asked feeling very offended.

"For your son," Renee said. "See my daughter has a problem with the truth," she said softly.

"What truth is that mom?" Bella asked coming up behind her with Edward and the others.

"Bella sweetie," Renee said looking back at her. "I am just trying to prevent you from getting your heart break from when he leaves you because he will," she said causing Edward to look in shock.

"I would never leave Bella," Edward said firmly.

"Look you don't know my daughter Edward," Renee said looking at her. "She likes to make up stories and things," she said.

"You mean like the story when your boyfriend Cameron put his hands on me," Bella said causing her to sigh and shake her head. Edward felt his anger being to boil over and his hand clenched

"He never did that," Renee said. "Remember we talked to the therapist about it," she said.

"Go to hell mom," Bella said. "In fact go to the airport and never come back," she said firmly.

"Bella dear," Renee said coming over to her.

"I hate you!" Bella yelled before heading out of the house with tears in her eyes. Charlie had heard everything and came into the house.

"I think you need leave," Charlie said glaring at her.

"You can't believe her," Renee said looking at him in shock.

"The thing I am wondering," Charlie began. "Is how you couldn't?" He asked. "Are those men really more important to you than your daughter?" He asked looking at her with disgust.

"I don't need this," Renee said walking out of the house and headed to get her things. Alice walked over to Bella who was leaning against a tree and Rosalie came up behind her.

"Hey," Alice said coming over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I hate her so much," Bella said wiping her tears.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked kneeling in front of her.

"When I was eight my mom had a boyfriend," Bella said. "His name was Cameron," she said. "It was at a time when my mom was into partying," she said. "When she passed out from drinking too much he would um come into my room, get in my bed, and he would uh," she said not being able to finish.

"You told you mom," Alice said causing her to nod.

"She said that I was crazy," Bella said. "That he would never do that to me," she said. "She never believed me just sent me to therapy," she said looking down.

"That bitch," Rosalie said with anger in her eyes.

The girls heard a loud roar out in the distance and Bella looked around them. "It Edward," Alice said in a low voice. "He is angry," she said.

"At me," Bella said looking over at her.

"No not ever," Alice said. "He is just trying to control himself from killing your mother and going after the man that hurt you," he said firmly.

"He's going to leave me now," Bella said looking down. "Why wouldn't he?" She asked looking down and Rosalie came closer to her.

"What happened to you is not your fault," Rosalie said sternly. "And he is never going to blame this on you or think any less of you give him some credit," she said in a firm voice.

"Bella," a soft voice said causing her to turn and it was Edward.

"We'll be at the house," Alice said before disappearing with Rosalie and Bella stood up. Edward wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I am damaged," Bella said causing him to smile.

"Welcome to the club," Edward said as he thought of his soulless body. He hugged her close and stroked her back.


	8. Britian Here We Come

Chapter Eight 'Britain Here We Come'

Bella was getting packed for her two weeks with Edward and his family in Britain. It sucked that Charlie couldn't come though him and Carlisle had been getting along. He still was in the dark about them being vampires though and her being able to talk to spirits.

"Are you sure you don't mind them coming?" Edward asked wrapping his arms from behind me.

"Of course not I love your family," Bella said turning around and wrapping his arms around his neck. "As long as they give us our privacy," she said causing him to smirk.

"What do you planning on doing with me in private?" Edward asked causing her to bit her lip.

"As much as you can do," Bella said kissing his lips sensually.

"You don't know how much I want to do," Edward said groaning. "But I have to go and get packed," he said moving away. "I will see you later," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Bye," Bella said watching him walk out the door and she sighed to herself. She had told him her darkest secret and he still wanted to be with her. How could she be so lucky?

Bella had been driven to the Cullen's by her dad and he looked over at her. "Be careful," he said. "And call me at least once a week," he said causing her to smile.

"I will dad," Bella said hugging her dad close. "I'll see you later," she said getting out of the car. The guys came to help her with her bags and put it in the back of their car.

"I am so excited," Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah me too," Bella said with a smile on her face and then Barbra appeared. "Hey," she said looking over into the woods.

"Barbra," Alice said causing her to nod her head.

"Yeah," Bella said. "I'll be back," she said heading over to her. "What's up?" She asked.

"Now is the time," Barbra said looking at her.

"The time for what?" Bella asked. "Why did you send me here?" She asked firmly.

"You will see," Barbra said disappearing.

"Can you at least give me a hint?!" Bella asked looking up at the sky.

"Hint at what?" Edward asked coming over to her and she sighed.

"Look there is something I never told you," Bella said. "Barbra sent me here for a reason," she said. "I don't know what the reason but I know I am suppose to be here," she said.

"What did she say?" Edward asked causing her to sigh.

"Now is the time," Bella said shrugging her shoulder.

"For what?" Edward asked arching his eyebrow.

"I have no clue," Bella said running her hands through her hair.

"Everything will be fine I am sure," Edward said. "Come on we got to head to the airport," he said taking her hand in his and leading her to the car.

They got onto the plane that morning and took their seats. Bella was near the window holding onto his hand causing him to smile. "You are not afraid to fly are you?" Edward asked.

"A little," Bella said looking at him.

"But you fly with me all the time," Edward said arching his eyebrow in confusion.

"That is because I can trust you," Bella said. "I can't trust them," she said.

"Then trust me when I say we'll be fine," Edward said kissing her hand and she nodded her head.

Alice looked over at them with a huge smile on her face and then turned to Jasper. "They are so perfect together," she said causing him to smile.

"Maybe he'll turn her into one of us," Jasper said softly.

"No he won't," Alice said. "He doesn't want her to lose her soul like we have," she said. "I mean can you imagine if we were able to taste food, have children, grow old together," she said.

"You wouldn't miss all of this," Jasper said causing her to smile.

"As long as I am with you I am happy," Alice said causing him to kiss her hand. Then she began to have a vision of the future.

+~Vision~+

Bella and Edward were in their hotel room making love to one another. "I love you Bella," he said being in full control of his animal instinct.

They were back at the Cullen's house with Rosalie and Alice at her side. "Edward," Bella said causing him to look at her with worry. "I am pregnant," she said.

Then the Volutir showed up with a bright light illuminating around all of them. "We have our souls," Aro said with a huge smile on his face

+~End of Vision~+

"What is the matter?" Jasper asked causing her to shake here head.

"Nothing," Alice said looking ahead at the movie. Jasper looked at her with concern but then quickly dismissed it before turning back to the movie.

They got to Britain that night and checked into their hotel room. "God I am so tired," Bella said laying down on the bed.

"Are you sure you are okay with sharing a bed?" Edward asked. "Because I can change rooms," he said causing her to smile and walk over to him.

"I am fine," Bella said. "Now I am going to get changed for bed," she said kissing him softly. Edward had taken off his shoes, jacket, shirt, and then pants. He got into the bed and waited for her to come out.

"Hey," Bella said coming out in a tank top and underwear. "Scoot over," she said crawling underneath the covers with him. She snuggled up to his cold body and he ran his hand down her arm.

"Bella," Edward said causing her to look up.

"Yeah," Bella said softly.

"I love you," Edward said causing her to smile.

"I love you too Edward," Bella said kissing him fully on the lips before she drifted into sleep.


	9. Let's Make Love

Chapter Nine 'Let's Make Love'

Bella had come out of the shower that morning in nothing but a towel. Edward turned around and closed his eyes tightly. "What is the matter?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"Nothing," Edward said causing her to smile over at him. Bella slowly walked over to him and turned him around to face her. "Bella," he said keeping his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," Bella said. "Edward please," she said softly. "I am going to start to get scared that you don't want me anymore," she said causing his eyes to snap open.

"Of course I want you," Edward said. "You don't know how bad I want you," he said looking down at her and running his hand across her shoulder.

Bella closed her eyes slightly and then bit her lower lip. "You want a peak?" Bella asked softly.

"No I couldn't," Edward said just as Bella opened her towel. "Bella," he said groaning as he shut his eyes tightly. "You are so perfect," he said. "But please close that," he said. "Or we are going to get into some serious trouble," he said causing her to roll her eyes.

"We have to meet your family for breakfast anyway," Bella said heading over to her suitcase. They went down to the dinning hall with their hands linked together.

"There are the two lovebirds," Emmett said looking over at them.

"Hello brother," Edward said glaring over at him.

"How was your night in the bed together?" Alice asked as they both sat down.

"Alice," Edward glared at her.

"It's fine Edward," Bella said. "All PG," she said with a smile.

"For now," Alice said causing her to arch her eyebrow. "So eat Bella," she said firmly. Bella looked over at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulder.

After breakfast the girls went shopping and they guy headed to do there thing. "What did you mean at breakfast Alice?" Bella asked looking over at her.

"I saw you and Edward," Alice said. "In bed together," she said.

"Eww," Rosalie said looking through the clothes. "But wait," she said turning.

"I am human," Bella said. "How is that possible?" She asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," Alice said shrugging her shoulders. "I just know it happens," she said turning back to the clothes and Bella takes a deep breath.

Bella turned back to see a man in her face and he had no clothes on. "Oh my god," Bella said turning around to face the girls.

"What?" Alice asked looking at her.

"There is a man behind me with no pants," Bella said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. "Oh a ghost?" She asked causing her to nod.

"I need to find my pants," the guy replied firmly.

"Where did you lose them?" Bella asked covering her eyes.

"In the backroom," the guy said. "But there are so many boxes," he said firmly.

"What do they look like?" Bella asked looking away from him.

"They are lime green with a hole in the left knee," the guy said causing her to nod. "I need my pants please," he said causing her to nod.

"I got to find his pants," Bella said. "Because I don't need to have nightmares of this guy," she said firmly.

"Especially when you are sleeping next to my brother," Alice said. "Where too?" She asked.

"Just keep them occupied," Bella said. "Rosalie come with me," she said firmly.

"Sure," Rosalie said following her into the backroom. They went looking through the boxes and they finally found them.

"Thank you," the guy said putting his pants on. "That is awesome," he said looking to the left.

"It's the light," Bella said motioning him to go inside.

"Thanks dude," the guy said heading back into the light. Rosalie looked over at her and she sighed deeply before they headed out.

"Good," Alice said causing her to nod.

"Yep," Bella said nodding her head and they got their clothes. Edward came into the hotel room and found her trying on a dress.

"Wow," Edward said coming over to her. "You look great," he said coming over to her. He wrapped his arms from behind her and kiss her neck lightly.

"That feels nice," Bella said closing her eyes.

"Yeah it does," Edward said kissing her shoulder and lowering the strap of her dress. Bella moaned causing him to step away. "We can't," he said.

"Why not?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"Because," Edward said. "I could hurt you," he said looking at her.

"You won't," Bella said touching his face. "I know you won't," she said.

"How do you know?" Edward asked causing her to look down and then back up.

"Alice had a vision of me and you," Bella said softly. "And to tell you the truth I was actually glad because I have been wanting to be with you for a while now," she said.

"Really?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"Yes," Bella said softly. "When that man hurt me I thought I was ugly," she said. "I thought now guy would ever want me again or that I would want to be touched again," she said looking down.

"Bella," Edward said lifting her head.

"I do now," Bella said. "And I want that guy to be you," she said firmly. He leaned his head down and kissed her lips gently. She snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

Edward reached up behind her to the top of the zipper he slowly eased it down. Bella's trembling hands went for the buttons on his shirt and undid them one by one. He groaned as she ran her hands up his chest and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Edward turned her back around moving her hair to the side. He kissed her shoulder as he lowered the last strap.

"Edward," Bella said biting her lip and he let the dress fall down her body.

Bella felt his cold body press against her and he ran his hand along her stomach. She placed her arm behind his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Edward reached for the front of her bra and he teasingly unclasped it before sliding it off her arms. He turned her back around to face him and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He ran his hands down her butt and pulled her legs around him.

Edward went over to the bed and he laid her down gently. Bella sat up on the end of the bed and went for the hem of his belt. She slowly undid his belt as she kissed just below his bellybutton. He groaned at this action and closed his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes when his pants fell to the floor and stepped out of them. He climbed back on top of her and they resumed their gentle kissing.

Bella felt his hands go across her chest and skim both of her nipples. Edward noticed she liked it by the arch of her back. He began to play with one of her nipples sending chills through her body. He kissed his way down her neck and to the center of her chest. He could feel her heart pounding through her chest and then he took a breast into his mouth. "Oh god," Bella moaned out.

Edward had a hard time deciding which perfect mound was his favorite. Could it be possible for him to like both? He then kissed his way down to her stomach and to the top of her panties. He slowly pulled them down and tossed them onto the floor. Bella felt completely exposed for him but didn't care. He made it feel so safe and then he pulled off his boxers.

"I love you Bella," Edward said touching her face.

"I love you too," Bella said softly.

Edward kissed her passionately as he entered her with one hard thrust. Bella clenched onto him as they began to move in her perfect sync. He loved the sound of his name coming from her mouth. They soon felt their release and moaned out for each other.

"I love you Bella," Edward said being in control of his animal instinct.

"I love you too," Bella said kissing him again as he moved out of her. They laid their in complete content with her and Edward couldn't be happier. He found the woman for him. The woman he loved.

AN: Please fans.....I need some reviews for my story Love Finds A Way......pretty please.....i am begging here....


	10. I Am Pregnant

Chapter Ten 'I Am Pregnant'

Bella had set her bags down in her room arriving back from the trip. She turned to see Edward standing there staring at her. "What?" Bella asked.

"I just love you so much," Edward said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile on her face.

Edward pulled her closer to his body and then kissed her passionately. Bella wrapped his arms around him and they went over to the bed. "Didn't this boy get enough," Barbra said showing up.

"Barbra!" Bella yelled causing Edward to growl.

"Don't you growl at me boy," Barbra said glaring over at him but he couldn't hear her.

"I will be back tonight," Edward said. "And you better me gone," he said looking around. '

"Did that vampire just try to order me around?" Barbra asked looking over at her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Its coming closer," Barbra said. "Your destiny," she said. "His destiny," he said.

"For what?" Bella asked before the ghost disappeared. "I hate that!" She yelled out.

"Hate what?" Charlie asked coming into the room.

"Oh," Bella said looking at him. "Jet lag," she said lying through her teeth.

"I am going over to Billy's tonight," Charlie said. "So order something in okay," he said causing her to nod her head and then kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you kid," he said before leaving.

Bella went to start unpacking when her cell phone started to ring. "Hello," she said softly.

"Bella I am coming over to get you," Edward said urgently.

"Can't someone wait till tonight?" Bella asked jokingly.

"No not that I mean that but Alice says she has something to tell us," Edward said causing her to sigh deeply. That was never good. "I am here," he said.

"I'll be down in a second," Bella said shutting her phone and then heading out. They went back to his home and the Cullen's were gathered around. "What is up Alice?" She asked.

"Sit down both of you," Alice said softly. "I have been keeping something from all of you," she said softly. "I had a vision on the plane to Britian," he said.

"About what?" Edward asked holding onto Bella's hand.

"Bella," Alice said. "You are pregnant," she said.

"What?" Bella asked. "But how?" She asked. "I mean Edward he is a vampire he can't produce and I have only been with him," she said firmly.

"Well," Alice said. "I guess that theory is false," she said. "I mean about Edward not being able to produce I mean you are a human," he said. "So your stuff still works," she said.

"Okay," Bella said. "So…I am having a baby," she said.

"Surpise," Barbra said appearing again.

"This is the destiny," Bella said looking back Carlisle.

"Yes," Barbra said. "And it will help your family," she said.

"How can it help them?" Bella asked.

"Your child is going to give us back our souls," Alice said causing them all to look in shock. "Turn us human again," she said. "I saw Aro and all of us standing around celebrating," she said.

"Oh my god," Bella said softly.

"But there is a problem," Barbra said soflty.

"What?" Bella asked. "And please don't disappear," she said.

"The wolves won't like it," Barbra said. "They will still be monsters and then will want vampires to suffer just like them so they will try to kill your baby," she said causing her to tear up.

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"The wolves," Bella said. "They are going to try and kill our child," she said.

"Never," Edward said firmly. "I will never let that happen," she said.

"We won't let that happen," Emmett said firmly.

"I just," Bella said. "I can't believe this," she said.

"There is an easy way," Rosalie said holding up a pregnancy test. She took it from her and the girls followed her into the guest room.

Edward paced back and fourth even though he already knew. "What if she dies?" Edward asked.

"She won't," Barbra said but they couldn't hear her.

"She won't," Carisle said suddenly causing him to arch his eyebrow. "How did," he said looking around the room and Barbra just laughed disappearing.

Edward came into the room finding Bella looked down at the test. Rosalie and Alice were sitting down on either side of her. "Edward," she said. "I am pregnant," she said.

"Okay," Edward said. "We must tell your father," he said taking her hand.

"Oh my god," Bella said causing her to panic.

"Breath Bella," Edward said touching her face. "Everything will be fine," he said.

"No it won't," Bella said. "He will kill you," she said.

"You must know that it is not possible," Edward said causing her to sigh. "I will be with you," he said stroking her hand.

"We can't do it tonight anyway," Bella said softly. "But tomorrow I guess," she said.

"I will set you up an appointment Bella," Carisle said softly.

"I want you to be the doctor if you don't mind," Bella said causing him to smile.

"I would be honored," Carisle said causing her to nod her head. Bella was sitting near the lake with his arms wrapped around her.

"We should get married," Edward said softly.

"What?" Bella asked. "No," she said.

"Why not?" Edward asked. "I mean we love each other," he said.

"Look we just found out a whole lot," Bella said. "You are going to be human again you are going to be able to do so much more," she said. "Once you have a couple years to think about it," she said.

"I don't need to think," Edward said softly. "I love you," she said.

"Edward lets just not talk about it please," Bella said causing him to see the worry in her eyes. He nodded his head and she laid back against him.

He really did love her. And knew she was the one. But he would have to make her cast her inserurities away before she would believe him.


	11. Telling Daddy

Chapter Eleven 'Telling Daddy'

Bella and Edward were standing outside his car outside of her house. "Everything will be fine," Edward said reassuringly in her ear.

"Right," Bella said nodding her head. "Come on," she said taking his head. They started heading over to the house and she stopped. "Maybe tomorrow," she said.

"Bella," Edward said touching her face. "It'll be fine," he said leading her to the house. Charlie was on the couch watching the game and he turned to see them.

"Hi guys," Charlie said softly.

"Dad we need to talk," Bella said softly.

"Okay," Charlie said softly. "What is it?" He asked turning off the television.

"I am pregnant," Bella said softly causing him to look down.

"How?" Charlie asked. "I mean I know how but weren't you safe," he said.

"Very sure," Edward said. "I would never harm your daughter," he said. "But I guess it wasn't enough and I apologize," he said. "And I am fully able to except this responsibility," he said.

"I know you are good kid," Charlie said looking over at him.

"You are not mad at me," Bella said causing him to look up at her.

"Never," Charlie said. "But Renee on the other hand," he said causing her to sigh.

"She doesn't have to know," Bella said. "She doesn't have the right," she said causing him to nod.

"Whatever you want," Charlie said. "Now," he said. "What about marriage?" He asked.

"No dad," Bella said firmly.

"But you don't want to have the baby out of wedlock," Charlie said as she stood up.

"I am not going to marry him," Bella said. "Okay," she said before walking up the stairs. Edward looked over at him and decided he would give her some space. At least that is what he told Charlie.

"Hey," Edward said looking at her from the window.

"Come on its cold" Bella said causing him to step in the window.

"I am sorry your father was trying to push you into marrying me," Edward said softly. "You don't have to feel pressured," he said firmly.

"I don't," Bella said softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked causing her to look up. "Do you…..do you not love me?" He asked causing her to look at him in shock.

"Of course I do Edward," Bella said softly.

"I want to marry you Bella" Edward said. "How come you don't want to marry me?" He asked.

"Because you'd be doing it out of obligation," Bella said. "And even if you said you weren't you are going to be human," she said. "You are going to be with human girls if you wanted too," she said.

"Is that what you think?" Edward asked. "That once I am human I won't want you anymore," he said causing her to look away.

"Well my blood is what draws you to me isn't it?" Bella asked. "That won't be there anymore," she said causing him to look in shock.

"Look at me," Edward said placing his hand on either face. "Yes your blood did draw me to you but I fell in love with you and I know for a fact that I will love you for the rest of our lives," he said.

"Promise," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"I swear on the life of our child," Edward said with a serious look. "Now," he said pulling out a ring. "I want to know Bella Swan," he said getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes Edward," Bella said nodding her head. "I will marry you," she said softly.

Edward slipped the ring on her finger and then she looked down at it. "It was my mothers," he said softly. "And now it is yours," he said softly.

"We better tell my dad," Bella said. "But in the morning," she said softly. "I think he has had enough for one night," she said softly.

"Go to sleep my love," Edward said singing me his lullaby and then I fell into a deep sleep.


	12. First Attack

Chapter Twelve 'First Attack'

Bella and Edward had decided to get married later that month before Christmas break. It was a small ceremony just his family and her dad. They still hadn't mentioned it to Renee and Bella wasn't going to because of everything that happened on her birthday. Edward and Bella were laying in their meadow with her in a simple white dress and him in his best suit. "I love you so much," he said softly.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile. "We love you too," she said touching her stomach. Edward sat up with her on his lap and touched her belly.

"I can't believe we created something," Edward said with a smile. "Soon we will have a family," he said running his hand along her face.

"Have you decided what you want to do when you are human?" Bella asked with a small smile. "I mean the first day you are human," she said.

"Yes," Edward said. "I want to go to dinner to taste that awful food you so much like, then I want to bring you back home with our child and fall into a deep sleep," he said softly. "So I can dream of you," he said.

"What is that matter?" Bella asked seeing him look sad.

"But I am going to be human," Edward said. "I will have no powers," he said. "What if I can't protect you from danger anymore?" He asked softly.

"That is part of being human baby," Bella said stroking his face. "People get hurt," she said firmly.

"Well I am going to do my best to keep our family safe," Edward said softly. "Where do you want to live once I am human?" He asked. "We can go anywhere," he said. "I can be in the sun," he said.

"We'll decided that when the time comes," Bella said softly. "But I think we should all stick close together I mean they are still your family," she said causing him to nod and pull her into a kiss.

Edward pulled away growling and holding her closer to him. "Dogs," he said.

"What?" Bella asked in a panic.

"I won't let the touch you," Edward said stroking her face and then moved her gently off of him. He pulled her up from the ground and stood in front of her.

Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil came out of the woods growling at them. Edward got into his stance ready to fight every last one of them. "NO!!" A voice screamed coming in front of them.

It was a dog fighting for them. It was Jacob Black.

"Jacob get out of the way," Sam growled at him.

"She is defenseless," Jacob said. "Its not right," he said firmly.

"Fine," Paul said. "We will just kill you too," he said going for the attack. That is when the rest of their family had arrived.

"Esme," Carlisle said. "Take her back to the house," she said. "Jasper go with them," he said firmly.

"We are going to have her," Sam said glaring a them. "You guys don't deserve your humanity," he said snarling at them.

"Obviously someone higher up thinks we do," Carisle said. "But we don't have our humanity yet so we won't hesitate to kill you if you come near her," he said firmly.

"Go back to her," Jacob said. "I will hold them off," he said before transforming. Edward backed away with the rest of his family and then followed them into the woods.

Bella was sitting on the porch when they came up and she ran into his arms. "I am okay," he said stroking her hair. "How is the baby?" He asked touching her stomach.

"Fine," Bella said softly.

"I would like it if Carisle will check you," Edward said pleading her and she nodded her head. They went into the house where he could do an ultrasound.

"See," Bella said pointing to the baby and then it happened.

"The heartbeat," Edward said with a smile. "Its human," he said.

"Our baby," Bella said looking at the screen and then turned to him. "Charlie," she said.

"Emmett is watching after him," Carisle said firmly. "Everything will be fine," he said. "But maybe you should just get some sleep," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Come on my love," Edward said taking her hand and she followed him upstairs. He hummed her to sleep and then went down to talk with the others.

Jacob had come to the window of Edward's room and looked at sleeping Bella. He looked at her intently and then walked over to her. Bella jolted up feeling a presence and he held up his hands.

"I am here as a friend," Jacob said causing her to look at him.

Edward was talking with his family when their eyes all turned black. "Dog," Rosalie said.

"EDWARD!!" Bella yelled causing them all to run up to the room. Edward glare over at the door and Alice went over to Bella.

"What are you doing here dog?" Edward asked glaring t him.

"I just came to make sure she was alright," Jacob said. "No thank you," she said.

"Thanks," Bella said. "Now get out," she said firmly.

"You heard her," Edward said glaring at him.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Look you saved us but that doesn't mean that I trust you," Bella said. "You could be setting us up and I will not put my child in danger," she said firmly.

"I get it," Jacob said before running out of the house. Edward came over to her and she rested her head into his chest.

"Don't leave me," Bella said closing her eyes.

"Never again," Edward said stroking her hair gently. The rest went out so she could get some rest.


	13. Vampire Vs Dog

Chapter Thirteen 'Vampire vs. Dogs'

Bella had woke up the next morning feeling a pain in her stomach. She began to worry and moved the blanket off of her. She saw something she never expected. "AHH!!" She screamed sending the vampires running up to her.

"What is it my love?" Edward asked coming over to her and look down at the bulgde.

"How did this happen?" Bella asked. "Last time I remembered I was barely two days pregnant!" She yelled out at them.

"My love calm down," Edward said stroking the back of her hair.

"Shut up," Bella said hitting him and sending him flying off the bed. "Oh Edward," she said looking down at him and everyone looked at her in shock.

"How did she do that?" Emmett asked with his jaw hanging open.

"I think the baby was trying to protect her," Rosalie said coming over to her.

"I would never hurt Bella," Edward said. "Or our child," he said.

"But you made her angry," Rosalie said softly. "To the baby that is the same difference," he said.

"Okay note to self," Emmett said. "Never make Bella angry," he said causing them all to look at her.

"I am sorry Edward," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my love," Edward said quickly coming over to her without hesitation. "It's alright," he said stroking her face and then gently kissing her.

"What does this mean?" Bella asked softly.

"The baby might grow more rapidly," Carisle said softly.

"How am I going to explain this to Charlie?" Bella asked panicing. Jasper rushed to her side and touched her shoulder sending a calm though her.

"You must not stress," Jasper said causing her to nod.

"We will come up with something," Alice said softly. "But for now just avoid him," he said causing her to nod her head. Bella laid back down and Edward got into the bed with her.

Everyone else left so she could tried to get her back into a peaceful slumber. Bella woke up a few hours later hungry. "Edward," she said.

"Yes my love," Edward said.

"The baby is hungry," Bella said rubbing her growing bulged.

"What does out child desire?" Edward asked slightly chuckling.

"Chineese food," Bella said causing him to nod and stand. "Oh and pizza," she said causing him to turn to her and no before turning back. "Oh and a cheese burger with cheese fries," she said.

"Anything for you my love," Edward said in a soft voice and then headed out.

"She is going to want a chocolate milk share too," Alice said from the table with a smile. Edward nodded his head before heading out of the house.

Once he got back with the food he found Emmett playing cards with her. "Ha I won," Bella said.

"Okay you must be cheating," Emmett said looking at her.

"Never," Bella said with a smile and then smiling over at Barbra.

"Here is your food love," Edward said setting the bags down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Bella said. "We both love you," she said.

"Have you all thought of names," Esme said coming into the room.

"I don't know yet," Bella said. "But we first have to know if it's a boy or a girl," she said.

"You want to know," Barbra said looking at her.

"I would love to know," Bella said softly.

"A boy," Barbra said causing her to smile.

"Tell me," Edward said softly.

"You are going to have a son," Bella said touching her stomach and Edward touched her hand.

"A son," Edward said with a smile on his face. A couple months had past with her now looking as if she were eight months pregnant and growing.

They had told Charlie that they would be out of town for awhile. Charlie didn't like it but he didn't want to stress her out with a baby on the way. "But how are we going to keep up the whole pregnancy thing for a nine months," Bella said. "We have to tell him" she said.

"Bella is right," Alice said. "There is no way," she said causing them all to nod in agreement. Jacob ran into the house quickly causing them to stand guard.

"The pack is on their way," Jacob said causing them all to growl.

"Oh no," Bella said holding her stomach.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Edward said stroking her face. "Rosalie," he said.

"I will guard her with my life," Rosalie said causing the others to run out. They met the pack just a few miles from the house and Sam stood up.

"We are not going to let you monsters become human," Sam said glaring at them.

"Why do you hate us so?" Carisle asked looking at them in shock. Then all of a sudden a cloud of white smoke came around them.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"The Volutri," Alice said with a smile. "They are here to fight with us," she said firmly.

"We will fight to the end," Sam howled at them.

"Edward," Aro said smiling over at him. "Go to your wife," he said. "You should be at her side," he said softly. "We will take care of this mongrels," he said.

"Hey," Jacob said looking at them in shock.

"My apologies," Aro said causing him to nod.

"You would turn against your family," Sam yelled out at Jacob.

"She is an innocent and so is the child," Jacob said. "Can you honestly say that if we were in there place they would be doing what you are doing?" He asked causing them to glare.

"He's right," Emrby said coming over to Jacob.

"Yeah," Quill said softly. "Its just a baby," he said softly.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled out looking at them all pull rank.

"Sam," Leah said softly. "Stop this," she said softly.

"You too," Sam said glaring at her. "Well I don't need any of you," he said pushing her to the side and charging at Aro. With the flick of his wrist Aro killed him by breaking his neck.

"NO!!" Leah screamed out. "Why did you have to be so stupid?" She yelled down at his lifeless body.

"I am sorry," Aro said looking at Jacob and he raised his hand at him. The rest of the vampires went over to the Cullen's and migrated back to their house.


	14. The Light

Chapter Fourteen 'The Light'

Aro had walked into the house with the Cullen's premision with the rest of his clan. Bella was laying in bed when they came through. "Its over Bella," Edward said rushing to her side.

"Okay," Bella said nodding her head.

"Bella," Aro said coming over. "I am Aro," he said. "Leader of the Volutri," he said. "Well until your blessed baby is born," he said. "I want to thank you on behalf of all of our kind," he said.

"Anytime," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"How long before the baby is to arrive?" Jane asked looking over at her.

"Around a few weeks," Bella said with a smile on her face. "But I need to get out of this bed," she said in a firm voice. "My legs feel stiff," she said firmly.

"Come on my love" Edward said helping her from the bed.

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile on her face. "Oh slow it down in there kid," she said rubbing her stomach. "Oh yeah," she said placing Edward's hand on her stomach.

"Wow," Edward said in shock.

"That is your little boy," Bella said with a smile on her face.

Bella and Edward were walking along the woods as she held her belly. "I was thinking about places we could live," he said softly.

"Wherever you want to go," Bella said. "I will be there," she said.

"How about some place sunny?" Edward asked. "I want my child to have something that I was deprived of for such a long time," he said with a smile.

"You are going to be a great father," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"I hope," Edward said looking down and she stopped him.

"You will," Bella said causing him to glare. "What?" She asked.

"There is a vampire," Edward said softly.

"Some more Voultri members," Bella said causing him to shake his head.

"Awe look at this," a male voice said causing them to turn.

"Who are you?" Edward asked standing in front of her.

"I am James," James said stepping forward. "The word of your child has spread," he said. "And I don't like it," he said. "My girl has left me because she decides she can't wait to be human again and my powers will be gone," he said stepping forward.

"Bella," Edward said. "Grab onto me," he said softly.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and he went to fly away. James grabbed onto his ankle causing them to fall to the ground. Bella grabbed onto her stomach as Edward fought with James. He threw him against a tree sending him down to the ground. He grabbed him by neck and threw him again.

"That wasn't very smart," James said glaring at them. "But I will make their death quick," he said coming over to Bella as she tried to move away. "I don't think so," he said grabbing her.

"NO!!" Bella screamed out as he bit her wrist.

"BELLA!!" Edward yelled slamming himself into James. Carisle rushed over to her and grabbed her into her arm. "ALICE!!" He yelled to come help him destroy James along with Emmett.

Carisle set her down in a room set up for the birth of their baby. "The venom is spreading fast," he said in a low voice. "We have to induce labor now," he said firmly.

"Edward!!" Bella yelled out causing him to speed into the room. "Please don't let our baby die," she said touching his face.

"Edward," Carisle said. "The labor is not coming fast enough and I can't do a C-section," he said. "You have to get the venom out of her," he said firmly.

"Please Edward our baby," Bella said causing him to kiss her forehead. He placed his lips to her wrist and began to suck the venom out. "AHHH!!" She screamed in pain.

Bella passed out from all the pain but the venom had been removed. "Bella," Edward said. "Please wake up," he said softly.

Everyone else had gathered in the living room while Carisle and Edward tended to Bella. "Edward," she said softly and he kissed her forehead.

"Yes my love," Edward said.

"I think our boys coming" Bella said feeling the rush of pain.

"Yep," Carisle said softly. "Okay Bella I am going to need you to push," he said causing Edward to lift her up and she began to push. It seemed to take for hours but the baby finally broke free.

Then it happen a beam of light washed over them, the house, Forks, the world only to the eye of a vampire and the mother of the child. Carisle handed the child to Bella before screaming out in pain.

The light had vanished with Edward and Carisle on the floor. "Edward," she said. "Carisle," she said.

"Give them a moment honey," Barbra said softly.

"Bella," Edward said standing up and looking over at her.

"Did it work?" Bella asked as Carisle stood up. He looked over at them before trying his vampire speed and nothing worked. He then tired reading Edward's mind but that didn't work either.

"We're human," Edward said in shock and smiled down at his child. "Thank you my boy," he said with a smile on his face.

Carisle had left the room to go check on his family and the Volutir state of mind. Edward looked down at his wife and his on. "Name," he said.

"I was thinking," Bella said. "Edward Charles Cullen," she said. "Eddie for short," she said.

"Anything for you my love," Edward said kissing her forehead. They were now human all free to start new full lives together. Edward knew when he met her that she would bring him complete happiness.

THE END!!!!

AN: Thanks for your support on this story. Keep reading my others and I might have some more in works.


End file.
